Without You
by anatomyfan
Summary: Faberry broke up and meet up again three months later at school reunion. Will they get back together?


**Here's another one for you guys to enjoy. I realize now that I may need a beta-reader for my stories in the future. Characters and songs belong to their owners.**

* * *

><p>The one thing that Rachel Berry hates is school reunions. This year was going to be the hardest. It's been three months since she and her girlfriend, Quinn Fabray broke up. They got together during Christmas break of their senior year and dated for four years when Rachel and Quinn decided to end their relationship.<p>

When Rachel arrived, she talked to Kurt and Mercedes, when Quinn arrived. Quinn was wearing a red strapless dress that went below her knees. Rachel thought she looked beautiful. When Quinn saw Rachel, she was taken back. Rachel was wearing a pink dress and she grew her hair out. Quinn walked over to the trio.

"Hi guys."

"Hello Quinn." Kurt said.

"Hey girl." Mercedes said.

"Hello Quinn. Nice to see you." Rachel said.

"Yeah. You too." Quinn looked down.

"If you will excuse me, I have a song to sing." Rachel said then walked away. Quinn had a defeated look on her face. Kurt and Mercedes looked at each other than back at Quinn.

"Are you okay?" Mercedes said.

"Yeah. I just miss her." Quinn said.

"You guys still have time to make up." Kurt said.

"I know, but when we broke up, we thought it was for the best. But now I regret it." Quinn looked over to her ex-girlfriend who was getting ready to sing.

"Hello Class of 2012. Welcome back. I have a song to sing." The band started to play then she started to sing with Santana and Brittany as her backup.

_I've sure enjoyed the rain_  
><em>But I'm looking forward to the sun<em>  
><em>You have to feel the pain<em>  
><em>When you lose the love you gave someone<em>  
><em>I thought by now the time<em>  
><em>Would take away these lonely tears<em>  
><em>I hope you're doing fine all alone<em>  
><em>But where do I go from here<em>

_'Cause without you I'm not okay_  
><em>And without you I've lost my way<em>  
><em>My heart's stuck in second place, ooh<em>  
><em>Without you<em>

_Well I never thought I'd be_  
><em>Lying here without you by my side<em>  
><em>It seems unreal to me<em>  
><em>That the life you promised was a lie<em>  
><em>You made it look so easy<em>  
><em>Making love into memories<em>  
><em>I guess you got what you wanted<em>  
><em>But what about me<em>

_'Cause without you I'm not okay_  
><em>And without you I've lost my way<em>  
><em>My heart's stuck in second place, ooh<em>  
><em>Without you<em>

_Somebody tell my head to try to tell my heart_  
><em>That I'm better off without you<em>  
><em>'Cause baby I can't live..<em>

_Without you I'm not okay_  
><em>And without you I've lost my way<em>  
><em>My heart's stuck in second place, ooh<em>  
><em>Without you ...without you<em>

Rachel walked off the stage with tears in her eyes and it broke Quinn's heart. Quinn followed Rachel to the auditorium. She found her sitting on the edge of the stage with her head in her hands, sobbing. Quinn walked over to her and hugged her. Rachel hugged back.

"I miss you Quinn." Rachel said.

"I miss you too."

"Then what happened? I thought that we were happy?"

"We were, until your career took off. You became a successful Broadway star and I felt left out."

Rachel looked at her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to, but you were never around for me to talk to you."

"Oh." Rachel sat their for a moment than spoke again.

"Should we try again?"

"Really?" Quinn said.

"I want to. These three months have not been good."

"I know what you mean." The girls lean in to kiss but the door opens and Finn comes in.

"There you are. I've been looking for you." Finn runs onto the stage and pulls Rachel into his arms.

"There's something I want to ask you." Finn got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

Quinn had tears in her eyes and walked away without hearing Rachel's answer.

"I'm sorry Finn, but I love someone else." Rachel followed Quinn but couldn't find her until she heard the piano in the choir room.

**Quinn:  
>Sometimes I Wonder <strong>  
><strong> Where I've Been <strong>  
><strong> Who I am, Do I Fit In? <strong>  
><strong> Make-Believing Is Hard Alone <strong>  
><strong> Out Here, On My Own<strong>

Rachel joins Quinn in the song.**  
><strong>

_Rachel:  
>We're Always Proving <em>  
><em> Who We Are <em>  
><em> Always Reaching <em>  
><em> For That Rising Star<em>  
><em>To Guide Me Far <em>  
><em> And Shine Me Home <em>

**_Both:  
>Out Here On My Own <em>**

**Quinn:  
>When I'm Down And Feeling Blue <strong>  
><strong> I Close My Eyes So I Can Be With You<strong>

_Rachel:  
>Oh, Baby, Be Strong For Me<em>  
><em>Baby, Belong To Me<em>  
><em>Help Me Through<em>

**Quinn:  
>Help Me Need You<strong>

_Rachel:  
>Sometimes I Wonder <em>  
><em> Where I've Been<em>

**Quinn:  
>Who I am, Do I Fit In?<strong>

_Rachel:  
>I May Not Win<em>

**Quinn:  
>But I Can't Be Thrown<strong>

_Rachel:  
>Out Here<em>

**_**Both:**_  
><em>On My Own<em>**_**  
>Out Here On My Own<strong>_

The girls looked at each other.

"Why aren't you with _Finn_?"Quinn said.

"Because I want to be with the person I love." With that Rachel walked over to Quinn and kissed her. A few seconds later and Quinn deepens the kiss.

"Let's go home." Rachel said.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, don't get me wrong, I liked the MercedesRachel duet in 3x03, but I think in this story, Quinn and Rachel's was better. Comments are always welcomed.**


End file.
